


Soon Wouldn't Cut It

by CelticPhoenixProductions



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Comedy, Confessions, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Futanari, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenixProductions/pseuds/CelticPhoenixProductions
Summary: Diana found out there's an extra caveat to the Cavendish Ascension Ritual that has recently become a problem. Luckily, Akko's willing to help, though she didn't quite expect what that entailed...OrAn LWA fanfic discord convinced me to write this. Help.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Soon Wouldn't Cut It

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Streamer Achoo who asked for a single sentence to appear in some form of Diakko Fanfic. It was because of his request that the discussion several authors, including myself, were having devolved into me eventually writing this. I hope you're happy Achoo. You got your wish. And more...

It all started with a... well... not _innocent_ question. But a somewhat reasonable one.

"Akko... Would you like to be the mother of my child."

Atsuko Kagari, inheritor of the Claim Solas, reviver of the Grand Triskellion, Magna Cum Laude of her senior class at Luna Nova, felt her jaw hit the floor. Fire erupted from her neck to her brows. "D-Diana?"

Diana shuffled where she stood, gripping her arm, clearly as embarrassed as Akko felt. "I-I know it's quite sudden, but apparently there were some _conditions_ about the Cavendish ascension process that I was left unaware of by Aunt Daryl and I-I only just learned about it now..."

Akko pulled at her collar. "C-c-conditions, huh? You have to be pregnant when you..."

Diana cast her eyes to the side. "If the Cavendish in question should have an... _infatuation_ at the time and has not conceived a child with the target of that love, there is a great chance the ceremony will not take. Not an issue back when we were younger, but _now_ I... well..."

"You what?"

Diana choked. So many years to mature and still Akko could be dense. "Akko, there's a reason I'm asking _you_."

Akko sucked in a breath and scratched her temple. "I... what do you..." Her eyes widened. "Oh. Ohhhh...."

Diana let a grimace slip onto her lips. "And here I thought you were brighter these days."

"Well excuse me!" Akko balked. "I didn't just ask to-to-to-! Was there really no better way you could have asked me?! Maybe to go out on a date first?!"

"I'm sorry, but the ascension ceremony is coming up in a month and I only came upon the rule _today_ , I'm working on a very limited timespan! And I've already been trying to work up to a confession for months, and it's been driving me insane and I guess... I got... desperate..."

Akko stared at the flustered Brit, Diana's elevated breathing.

"You... like me?"

Diana stared at her. "Yes. Ardently."

Biting her lip, shifting on her heels, Akko breathed her next words, almost quiet. "I'll... I'll do it."

"A-Akko?"

Blushing Akko whisked a demur flower into her hand with a wave of her wand. "You're not the only one who's been working up to a confession..."

* * *

"Um... Diana...? Are you sure it's supposed to be, y'know... like _that_?"

Sure, after Diana and her had discussed the 'ins-and-outs' of how they'd go about conceiving a child, Akko had expected a little... _weirdness_.

But this... _this_... was an exception.

It was big. Really big. So big that it blinked out the light above them like that obelisk she'd toppled in Egypt sophomore year.

"Croix has ensured me this is exactly how the potion would work. Why, is there something wrong?" Diana asked, her voice genuinely confused. It weirded Akko how comfortable Diana was since this was both of their first times, and yet Akko was the only one seemingly uneasy being naked with someone else in the room for the first time since maturing. Though, as scary as it was, there was something... _alluring_ about the mushroomed shape hovering over her spread crotch.

"It's _huge_ Diana. That thing'll split me in half! That's gotta be, what, a meter?! How are we even going to... y'know?"

"It's magical Akko, remember that a believing heart is our magic!"

"Yeah, that thing is going to end up crushing my believing heart and most of my internal organs along with it!"

Diana sighed. "Akko, you did use the spells I asked you too before this, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't feel any different! You didn't tell me what they did!"

Diana rubbed her forehead, the rod attached to her crotch swaying gently with the movement. Akko's eyes followed it, like a hypnotized snake. "It was an elasticity spell, Akko. So I could fit. We learned the spell it's derived from when we were juniors..."

Akko snapped out of her stare. "Oh... right... I... was I sick for those."

Diana leaned down and pressed her lips to Akko's ear, the penis coming to rest along Akko's belly, the base of the shaft pressing into the button of her folds. The Japanese girl shivered. "I don't quite recall, but I know tonight I'm going to make you feel dizzy." She kissed the corner of Akko's jaw. "Again." Down to her cheek. "And again." Down to her lips. "And again."

Akko felt her body convulse in place as the warmth at her core shifted. "H-hai."

Where had Diana even _pulled_ this seductive personality from it was so unlike he-he-HER-OH!

Akko cried openly as Diana entered her and didn't stop crying and wailing with all the pleasure in the world as Diana proceed to break her and the bed with her monster cock.

Three weeks later Diana would successfully ascend to the role of head of the Cavendish household with no issue. 

* * *

"So, I just... take this and...?"

"You'll grow a magic penis, yes." Criox said, sipping up on noodles. "Trust me, Chariot was pretty impressed with it. See that belly on her? All mine!"

Diana shivered. "Must you be so crass?"

The inventor shrugged. "I prefer frank rather than inaccurate."

The blonde grabbed at her temples. "I suppose I should just thank you and be on my way instead of chiding you."

"Smart plan. Oh, but word to the wise, that stuff is potent. Only a few sips and you'll be set."

"...What are the chances of conception with this?"

"Oh, about one-fourth that of the average man. Not a guarantee, but Chariot and I got results in less than a year, so you'll get there. You're a little young for kids too, aren't you?"

"Would drinking more increase the chances?"

Croix leaned back and slipped off her goggles, scratching her chin. "Well, yeah, but there are side effects. The penis might be a little _too_ big if you drink too much, and it'll send your hormones into overdrive."

"I see..."

The inventor waved her hand off and pulled the goggles back on, sparks dancing from the circuit board in front of her. "Eh, but I know you're responsible. Just be careful and things'll work out for you and you'll have a bouncing baby come the next few years."

"I'm glad you have such confidence in your work Croix."

"Yep, happy to help!"

Diana picked up the bottle and walked out of Croix's lab, cradling it gently. Size and increased hormones? Easy enough to mitigate to a point.

She needed results _now_. _Soon_ wouldn't cut it.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, his direct request was:  
> "If anyone writes a futa Diakko I wanna see the words 'Diana breaks the bed with her monster cock'"
> 
> So yeah, Hope you got your moneys worth Achoo. Best price is free. XD
> 
> Also, you may note this fic abandons my traditional LWA fic titling format with "Witch" in the title, mostly because this is a gag as opposed to a more serious piece. I reserve creating those for fics I think deserve them more.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this. I thought my next piece was going to be a complicated Dorothy/Ingrid post, but I guess I was wrong where my whims would carry me >.>;;


End file.
